Dead Inside
Dead Inside is the seventh episode in season five of . Synopsis After finding a man bludgeoned to death on an empty lot, the team is surprised to discover the original crime scene is actually floating down the East River on a barge. Plot The body of Kevin McBride is found in a cellar, the apparent victim of a fatal blow to the head. Stella finds the crime scene miles away, in a house that has literally been upended and is being transported across the river. McBride and his wife Annie own a home relocation company, and the house Kevin was killed in is one they were transporting from Staten Island. Stella finds a bullet casing at the house, while Lindsay discovers a large carrot. Sid autopsies the body and makes several discoveries, including a crumpled up piece of paper in McBride's hand. After questioning McBride's secretary, Rita Mannete, Detective Angell tells Flack that she met his sister last night--after Samantha chucked a beer bottle at her police car. While Stella receives a disturbing call telling her to drop her investigation into the rat fisherman's death (from "The Cost of Living"), Lindsay discovers that the crumpled piece of paper is part of a picture of McBride, with the word "TELL" written on it. She also finds part of a QR code on the back--a code that when scanned, leads directly to a website. Sid gives Hawkes traces from a laceration on McBride's wrist, while Hawkes hopes patterns on the skull fragments from their victim can lead him to the murder weapon. Lindsay identifies the carrot as a "veggie pipe" used to smoke marijuana while Adam finds THC, not GSR, in the shell casing, indicating it was being used to hold the drug, not as weaponry. Adam gets DNA off the carrot, which leads the CSIs to Tanor Somerrset, who claims he went into the house to smoke up, only to panic when the house literally started moving! He claims he caused quite a commotion when he leapt from the house, which was being transported on a truck in the middle of the busy street at the time. Flack finds Sam at the bar where she works and asks about her near arrest for drunk and disorderly conduct the other night. She tries to distract him by talking about a song they used to love when they were kids, but Flack cautions her not to use his name again to get out of trouble. Danny determines the murder weapon was a rather common large hammer, while Hawkes identifies a large fish scale in the abrasions on McBride's arms. McBride's daughter, Ella, pays Mac a visit; she's upset that the CSIs have taken her father's computer and other personal effects. Mac reassures the girl, and promises her he's going to find her father's killer. Flack brings Danny the murder weapon--a hammer discarded in a garbage can not far from the house's original location. Flack notices the QR code Lindsay is working on and tells her he recognizes it from cards at his sister's bar. The two head to the bar where Flack is surprised to learn Sam no longer works; she was fired two weeks ago for drinking on the job. While Lindsay gets the cards, Flack confronts his sister about the course her life is taking. The CSIs find two potential suspects: Tanor, who used to own the house McBride was moving before his mother sold it out from under him six months ago, and Rita, who the CSIs connect to the fish scale via a high end manicure. Both deny any involvement; Rita claims the abrasions on McBride's arm were caused accidentally when she tripped on her heel and he caught her and saved her from falling. For his part, Tanor admits to buying a hammer recently but denies using it as a weapon. Lindsay gets a break when she discovers the QR code on the card leads to a website where people mail their deepest darkest secrets. The CSIs discover the rest of the cards in between the floorboards of the house, and discover when put together it reads: "I'll tell her if you don't." Lindsay goes over McBride's computer and recovers some deleted files that reveal he was having multiple affairs--the most recent of which was with a girl on the internet who went by "Lola57." Lola57 cut off all contact with McBride after he sent her the photo--and is likely the source of the threatening message. Flack goes to his sister's apartment, but Sam won't let him in. He plays the song she was reminiscing about earlier through the intercom, causing her to cry, but she still doesn't open the door. While Hawkes views a video Annie McBride made of a house walk through at the time of her husband's death, Lindsay uncovers the identity of Lola57: Ella McBride. The tearful young woman tells Mac she thought she'd met the man of her dreams and was horrified to discover he turned out to be her own father. She cut off all contact and sent the picture with the note, hoping he would tell her mother the truth. She swears to Mac that she didn't kill her father. Stella discovers DNA on the weapon is a familial match for Ella, and she confronts Annie: shadows cast on the street behind the house in the video Annie used as her alibi prove it was made at 2 PM, not 10:30 AM when her husband was killed as she claimed. Annie breaks down; she discovered the picture sent by Lola57 and confronted her husband. In a fit of rage, she grabbed the hammer and struck her husband with it. After she killed him, she dragged his body down to the cellar where it remained while the house above it was moved. Ella watches behind the window with Mac, who promises to keep her secret. Flack follows his sister and learns she's joined an AA group. Angell meets him outside the building to drive him home, but he tells her he needs to walk and think about what he's seen. Before he leaves, he gives her a kiss and thanks her. Stella receives a package with a dead rat inside it, and tells Danny that she's ready to "break some rules". Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Jessica Angell * Christopher Halsted as Kevin McBride * Mirelly Taylor as Rita Mannete * Casey LaBow as Ella McBride * Marguerite MacIntyre as Annie McBride * Kathleen Munroe as Samantha Flack * Bradley Dodds as Bill the Bartender * Jake Muxworthy as Tanor Sommerset See Also 507 Category:CSI: NY Season 5